starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Regels
thumb|Building from scratch... Hier volgen een aantal regels met betrekking tot het aanmaken van een artikel. Elk lid van Yodapedia wordt geacht deze regels te kennen. Yodapedia is geen speeltuin. Elke entry die niet conform aan deze regels wordt opgesteld, kan worden verwijderd door de Administrators. Registratie * Registreer je zodat we weten wie je bent. Aanpassingen door gebruikers met een IP nummer worden veel strenger gecontroleerd en zijn meestal ongeloofwaardig. Yodapedia is geen speeltuin. We verwachten van elke gebruiker (ongeacht de leeftijd) dat hij of zij de entries op de gebruikelijke manier afwerkt en verzorgt. Schrijven voor Yodapedia neemt heel wat tijd in beslag. Je schrijft niet alleen correct en verzorgd Nederlands, je zorgt er ook voor dat de inhoud van je entry correct en officieel is. Je kopieert niets expliciet van een andere website. * Gebruikers die zonder zich aan te melden wijzigingen blijven doorvoeren die niet naar de regels zijn, kunnen voor enige tijd een blokkade opgelegd krijgen. Het is niet de bedoeling dat anonieme personen anderen met onnodig werk opzadelen. Het klinkt misschien streng, maar om de kwaliteit van de informatie te waarborgen, is het zeker niet overbodig. Administrators *De Administrators zullen nauwlettend toezien dat je entries aan dezelfde normen voldoen als de meeste entries van Yodapedia. Laat je niet ontmoedigen. De Administrators zijn erg streng maar dat is enkel omdat ze niet wensen dat Yodapedia verandert in een rommelige website met onverzorgde entries. De Administrators staan altijd klaar om je te helpen met één of ander probleem. *Wanneer Administrators opmerkingen maken en deze worden genegeerd door een gebruiker, dan kan deze gebruiker een sanctie krijgen opgelegd. Dit kan gaan over een tijdelijke ban. Wanneer opzettelijk vandalisme, zelfs op de kleinst mogelijke manier, wordt toegebracht aan de site, kan er een permanente ban voor deze persoon volgen. Plagiaat *Wanneer wij merken dat een bezoeker een artikel van op Yodapedia plagieert, dit wil zeggen, letterlijk of zo goed als integraal overneemt om op een andere website te plaatsen, volgt er zonder verwittiging een levenslange verbanning. Indien je dit toch wil doen, kan je dus best de toelating vragen van één van de administrators. Keuze van een onderwerp * Als je een artikel wilt aanmaken, kijk dan eerst of het onderwerp niet onder een andere naam al een pagina heeft. * Gebruik bij de naam van een artikel een naam die zo compleet mogelijk is, met gebruik van de orginele Engelse termen, bijvoorbeeld: Galactic Empire, en dus niet Empire of Keizerrijk. * Kies als je wilt een onderwerp dat te maken heeft met de films of de spin-offs (Droids, Ewok films, Ewok cartoons, Star Tours, Holiday Special en Clone Wars Animated), en waarover nog niets op Yodapedia staat. Artikels uit Legends die de maken hebben met het voormalige Expanded Universe raden we af om te maken, want deze hebben niet echt heel veel nut meer. Het is uiteraard niet verboden, maar zeg dan wel duidelijk dat het om Legends gaat. * Maak bij voorkeur een artikel aan dat tot de Canon behoort en niet tot Legends. * Maak zeker geen artikel aan over Fanon onderwerpen, alleen Canon is toegestaan. Als je niet zeker weet of een onderwerp fanon of canon is, kijk dan op op CUSWE voor alle onderwerpen of neem contact op met Sompeetalay of Wild Whiphid. Maken van een artikel * Een onderwerp is in verleden tijd, dus maak gebruik van was/waren in plaats van is/zijn. Uitzonderingen zijn artikels uit 'real life' zoals boeken, acteurs, comics, enzovoorts. * De entries van dingen uit het Star Wars universum zijn in 'real life' geschreven, uit het standpunt van het universum. Dit wil zeggen dat geen enkel element uit onze wereld (zoals boeken, spellen, comics, acteurs, enz...) in de entry zelf mogen te vinden zijn. Daarvoor dient 'Achter de schermen'. * Maak gebruik van Sjablonen (waar mogelijk), zie later deze pagina. * Er wordt verwacht dat een artikel wordt geschreven naar de normen van de spelling en spraakkunst. Dat wil zeggen dat er bijvoorbeeld gebruik wordt gemaakt van hoofdletters en leestekens. Ook werkwoorden dienen op een correcte wijze vervoegd te worden. * Gebruik links naar andere artikels door woorden tussen blokhaken te zetten. Bijvoorbeeld: Jar Jar Binks was een Gungan van Naboo * Kopieer niet zomaar van Wookieepedia. Blindelings kopiëren is niet toegestaan en bovendien kan Wookieepedia ook fouten bevatten. Je kan dezelfde inhoud op een andere manier samenvatten en checken. * Als je een foto laadt, zorg er dan voor dat de naam van de foto ongeveer overeenstemt met hetgeen de foto toont. Foto's dragen dus geen namen als 'ctjiu_054784b.jpg' of iets in die aard. Zoek ook eens of er al geen soortgelijke foto bestaat die je kan gebruiken. * Voor hulp bij het maken van een script met broncode; Script * Voor regels bij een artikel over een species; Species Regels * Artikels die niet voldoen aan de regels op deze pagina kunnen meteen worden verwijderd door de Administrators. Inhoud van een artikel Een artikel (het script daarvan) bevat de volgende elementen, in de genoemde volgorde: # Een eventuele Tag # Een afbeelding of sjabloon met afbeelding # Een tekst, onderverdeeld in alineas of headings # Eventueel een Galerij, voor als er veel afbeeldingen bij het artikel zijn # Achter de schermen # Verschijning # Bron # Externe links # Categorieën, de belangrijkste indelingen Achter de schermen * Hier kan je informatie kwijt over bijvoorbeeld de acteur of filmlocatie. Verschijning * Hier staan in principe enkel films en spin-offs waarin het besproken onderwerp voorkomt. Boeken, games of comics zijn bronnen. Bijvoorbeeld: *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Droids Wanneer een artikel enkel is verschenen in algemeen aanvaarde Canon-games als The Force Unleashed, dan mag dat spel - en enkel dat spel - worden toegevoegd bij de verschijning. Indien dat artikel ook in een film of spin-off verschijnt (bijv Selkath), dan wordt het spel een bron. *Zie bij Script voor een complete bruikbare lijst Bron * Maak een bronnenlijst, waarin je links kan gebruiken om naar een pagina van een bron te verwijzen. Bijvoorbeeld: **The Wildlife of Star Wars **De Officiële Fact Files * De Databank van StarWars.com is één van de officiële websites die als bron kan dienen. ** Verwijs naar de Databank op deze manier: Onderwerp in de Databank Externe links *Hier komen links naar websites over dit onderwerp, links naar de Databank komen bij de bronnenlijst! Gebruik van Sjablonen * Er zijn diverse standaard sjablonen, die makkelijk te gebruiken zijn door de bijbehorende parameters te kopieren en te plakken in het artikel. * Vul zo veel mogelijk parameters in om een zo volledig mogelijk te zijn. * Bij invullen van meerdere termen, gebruik een komma om de woorden te scheiden, dus geen en of &'''. * Parameters die je niet invult, kun je gewoon laten staan, deze komen niet in de uiteindelijke tabel terecht, en kunnen later ingevuld worden. * Gebruik bij een afbeelding de toevoeging |250px om het formaat aan te passen. * '''Zie voor een compleet overzicht: Overzicht Sjablonen * De meest gebruikte sjablonen: Categorie * Verwijs naar categorieën onder aan de pagina. * Wanneer je een sjabloon gebruikt, komt autmatisch al een link naar de betreffende categorie, zoals Droids of Species. * Wanneer je wilt verwijzen naar een categorie waarin alle individuen van een species, affiliatie of beroep staan, is de categorienaam een meervoudsvorm. Bijvoorbeeld: Gungans, Bounty Hunters. * Wanneer je wilt verwijzen naar een categorie waarin alle individuen van een planeet staat, is de categorienaam een meervoudsvorm van de inwonersaanduiding. Bijvoorbeeld: Tatooinians, Coruscanti. * Wannner je wilt verwijzen naar een categorie waarin locaties en gebeurtenissen op een bepaalde planeet staan, is de categorienaam de naam van de planeet. Bijvoorbeeld Naboo, Tatooine. Gebruik van Tags *Tags zijn standaard onderdelen die je kunt invoegen in een artikel als je dat nodig vindt: **Sjabloon:Bron als een artikel bronnen of verschijningen nodig heeft **Sjabloon:Delete als een artikel verwijderd zou kunnen worden **Sjabloon:Onderzoek als een artikel moet worden nagekeken op onjuistheden **Sjabloon:Opruimen als een artikel herzien moet worden **Sjabloon:Uitbreiden als een artikel meer tekst of afbeeldingen kan gebruiken Nog enkele opmerkingen * Naam en rang worden meestal gescheiden, bijvoorbeeld Captain Raymus Antilles * Tijden gaan in jaren voor (BBY) en na (ABY) Battle of Yavin, en de datum gaat onder een link, bijvoorbeeld 4 ABY * Wookieepedia is géén bron! Gebruik steeds officieel materiaal om je bronnen aan te duiden. Category:Onderhoud